A Cullen Family Holiday
by evry bf should sparkle
Summary: The Cullens go on holiday - see what happens. Pls read and Review. Some chapters are short. Sorry bout that. M for insinuation and fun
1. Chapter 1

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter One: The Decision**

It was time for us to get away for a while. We all needed it. Renesmee had just finished another Doctorate this time in cardiovascular surgery which was the highlight of Edward's existence. She had now decided to start working. Carlisle had been able to arrange for her to join him in Glasgow Royal Infirmary, a hospital in a rainy miserable city in Scotland.

"I feel like a holiday before I start working" Renesmee's lilt filled the room.

We had moved to Scotland a few years ago as it was another of those places we could go out most of the time without worry of exposure. We had been able to buy a few properties out with the city centre so some privacy and Esme loved all the Victorian and Georgian design of Glasgow's old buildings and of course the Rennie Mackintosh buildings in particular.

"So can we go Grandpa Carlisle? Will the hospital wait on me?"

"Of course sweetie; you have got the best marks in the history of the assessment being run and you don't care that you could get paid more. They would wait on you for years if they had to."

"Well then I want to go to Isle Esme and I want everyone to come. Ppppurrrllllleeeessssss!!!!"

My beautiful daughter gave her father and uncles one of those looks that meant that we were all going. She had then wrapped round her little finger ever since the day she was born. She didn't even need to pull that with Carlisle he just gave in anyway. It was a bad thing at times though because Alice, Rose, Esme and I were always the ones to have to tell her no.

"OK, when are we leaving then?" Emmett smirked as he gave in first.

We decided after thrashing out all the plans that we would leave in 2 days time, plenty of time for Alice to prepare our cases as she put it. Then out came the big question;

"Dad, its ok if Jacob comes isn't it?"

"Of course, but you have to remind his that I can hear what he thinks and you cannot set out to make him think the things I do not want to hear missy" he added with a smirk knowing full well that it was his daughter that was the bad one there.

"Dad. I have been married for 15 years now! Really! "

"So like your mother both before and after. Always letting hormones control you. You could at least attempt to keep your thoughts clean when I'm around. I am your father for goodness sake! Even Jake does better than you." Edward laughed at how much Renesmee's view of Jake was so much like my view of him.

"He is worried for his life Dad! That normally gives you some incentive to try harder. I mean you have threatened to tear him limb from limb a few times for little thoughts that I happen to like."

"Enough!" Edward growled through extremely clenched teeth. Renesmee was terrible at winding her Dad up. She knew that he had threatened Jacob's life several times over thoughts he had of Renesmee, his little girl, his baby. That her Dad would forever see her this way, she hated to admit though that she did sometimes like that about her Dad.

So after lots of talking, ribbing's about all of our sex lives and Emmett making a checklist of all the pranks that he and Renesmee could pull on the rest of us we were packed and ready to go.

A few days later we were flying out to Rio with lots of luggage all packed by Alice, of course, who had been a whirlwind of shopping and packing activity since she foresaw us going. She hadn't said anything before since there was a chance that Renesmee might change her mind.

We got to Rio in what seemed to me like half the time it had taken the last time I was here. I could now see the difference in a human's view of time and a vampire's very clearly. The boys were sorting out the boat that we had at the harbour to take us to Isle Esme and us girls were recalling the day that Esme got this beautiful surprise.

"Well Carlisle had been working all day at the hospital which annoyed me since it was our anniversary but you know how he is over his work. I had decided that for out anniversary that I was going to take Carlisle out to this little lake that we both found just before the Canadian border. It was always so peaceful and I was going to take him for some moonlit swimming and something slightly more special for dinner" Esme was swooning over this story but was still aware enough of the humans at shore to pick her words about food carefully.

"Carlisle had come home and told me to go fetch my passport that we were going away. He told me that where we were going was a surprise but that when we got there we would have 4 weeks of just us that he was now officially on a 4 week holiday from work. This surprised me no end as you know how much your father hates taking time off work! So off we went. We flew to Italy first and he took me to visit all the beautiful buildings and art Italy has to offer, then we flew to Rio and then he brought me here to this harbour where we got aboard a boat and set sail. After about 30 minutes he pointed out a small island with a wonderful white house, golden sand, crystal clear water and a little forest of local wildlife on it and nothing else. It was the most amazing sight I had ever seen next to Carlisle himself" Renesmee went to made a fake vomiting noise but Alice soooshes her before she could do it "I gasped at the sight and asked where we were and his reply was one I will remember for the rest of my days."

"We are at the SECOND most beautiful thing in the world, Isle Esme; only made better by THE most beautiful thing in the world visiting it, Esme Cullen. " Carlisle called over to us in a smooth, silky seductive voice.

Esme shivered at the sound as the rest of us ooohhhhed and aaaahhhhed.

"Thanks Carlisle, Now we are all going to get in the ear tonight about being more romantic. Thanks" groaned Jacob.

"Yeah Dad, were all screwed now, or not depending how we answer the questions we get fired at us!" Emmett grumbled before getting the usual swat across the back of the head from Rose as we all took our places on the boat before setting off to a round of giggling from us all.

Edward didn't say anything. We both knew that he was just as romantic as that but I would kill him if he ever bought me anything that extravagant. I would hate the thought of that amount of money being spent on me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter 2 – Isle Esme**

As we approached the Island I felt like I had never seen it before. The house was so beautiful. Clean white stonework with gleaming windows 10 feet high on every storey. I had thought the sand had been golden before but now I could see how the light sparkled off of every grain making it a look like a huge pot of gold and contrasted with the pale ice blue water that you could see right through to the bottom of the sea. It was more beautiful than anyone could even imagine in their widest and most amazing dreams.

Renesmee and Jacob just stood there staring in awe at the sight in front of them. Neither of them had ever imagined a place like this even existed.

Emmett and Jasper secured the boat and the men carried the entire luggage off into the house and into each of our rooms. Edward and I had the white room on the 2nd floor looking out across a waterfall on the outskirts of the little forest, Alice and Jasper had the room next to us with Rose, Emmett, Renesmee and Jacob on the bottom floor rooms. Esme and Carlisle's room on the top floor was magnificent. It had an enormous gold 4-poster bed with white satin drapes. A gold vanity table for Esme to get ready in and the most luxurious bathroom I had ever seen.

"We weren't allowed to come into this room on honeymoon dear. This is Esme and Carlisle's room and no-one else's. She is very possessive of this room and you can see why" Edward cooed in my ear.

The bathroom was white marble with gold fittings. A huge 2 person double shower stood in the corner with a 6 person Jacuzzi in the other corner of the room. The lights were fitted into the ceiling and shone an icy blue which I knew would make the room very romantic at night. It was exactly how I would have imagined Esme's perfect retreat.

"Well guys what are we going to do first?" Emmett's boom of a voice shouted from behind me

"Emmett we are Vampires. We can hear you without shouting."

"Jacob isn't! D'uh"

"No but I am a werewolf. Extra sensitive senses come with the territory" Jacob laughed

"Ok so what are we going to do? Its midnight so how about a midnight swim?"

"BELLA! RENESMEE! We are going swimming and you two are definitely not wearing what you are thinking. I am here and will NOT see you in such awful swimwear." Alice screeched from behind her bedroom door.

"WOW Ness if I can get my ear hurt from that then I am so sorry for the pain that must have put you in. The little psychic really takes her fashion seriously. I mean it's a swimsuit"

"Jacob son, I would take that back quickly or that little psychic pixie of a vampire is going to come and cause you some serious pain!" Edward quickly pointed out.

"Ok, well I can see why a good swimsuit would be needed; shouldn't be seen in something that doesn't suit you ever. Was that right Ness?" He asked tentatively "Yup Yup babe"

The boys made their way down to the sea and messed about a bit whilst they were waiting on us. The moon was casting a light at the shore and made Emmett, Jasper and Edward look stone white whilst Jacob looked a deep, rich brown, the contrast was facinating. We giggled at the four of us swooning at our respective partners in the moonlit ocean. In no time Alice had me in a deep blue tankini which had the smallest bottoms on it I had ever worn. I really felt on show but I would rather deal with it than have to deal with one of Alice's guilt trips about fashion and how I should let her have her fun. Renesmee was in a cute red bikini which Rosalie wore the same in pink only a less covered up version. Alice had a gold swimsuit on which had cut outs at each of her sides from under the bust to her hip line and should just how petite she really was.

As we walked down the sand to our partners I could see Edward grimacing so projected my shield to protect his mind from Jacob and his brother's thoughts. He smiled at me and held his hand out to me which I took and was suddenly grabbed into a smouldering kiss. So this was Alice's plan. Emmett and Rose were swimming off to some secluded area and Jasper and Alice were staring intensely at each other. Jacob and Renesmee were a little more awkward at first but Renesmee whispered something in Jacob's ear and suddenly they were swimming around enjoying the water and each other.

"Does this night remind you of another night here my love" Edward smirked

"Yes it does Mr Cullen but due to my human memory being faint and fuzzy I was wondering whether I could have another similar memory to keep without the morning moan and feather attack?" I giggled back at him

"I think I can arrange that Mrs Cullen but how do you propose we start this time?"

"How about this?" I stared to kiss down his neck, along his collarbone

This was going to be a great night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter three: Fun and Sun**

It felt strange at first. I had become so accustomed to staying out of the sun enjoying it was odd.

"Who is up for a game? Say beach soccer, volleyball? Boys V Girls to see who the ultimate champions are!" Emmett was always up for a challenge and who were we girls to stop him.

"Of course we are up for it Emmett! I'm up for soccer" Alice announced with a twinkle in her eye.

We all knew that it meant that we would win. "I think we should put a little bet on that babes" Rosalie purred at Emmett as she literally shimmied up to him. All of the men groaned and started to huff. They knew that Emmett would take the bait and that there would be something bad to come of it. "Deal, what do you propose Rosie baby?"

"Mmmmm, let me consult with my team?"

"What the hell Emmett! You know with Alice there they will choose the most embarrassing thing ever and that they are now going to win. They don't play unless they do!" Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and Jasper was emitting a worried feel around all of us.

"We bet that if you win then we will put on a fashion show for you all and you get to choose the clothes or lack of. If we win then you have to do everything we say for exactly 24 hours; deal?"

Four hands suddenly rushed at Emmett's but before they could stop him he had already shook hands with Rose "Deal" he boomed around the whole beach.

"Well, Its time" Alice chimed in the background. "Follow me"

We followed her to another part of the beach which was already set up with goals, penalty boxes, corner flags, and a ball, everything we needed. She then handed Jasper a bag and told him to go get the boys team changed and be back within 3 minutes. As they went to get changed we changed into our outfits specifically designed by Alice for the occasion.

All were slightly different to suit us. Alice had a black hot-pant with a red sports bra which had Cullen Girls Soccer – since 1921. Esme laughed at the reference to her change.

Renesmee had the same sports bra with tight fitting leggings that finished off just below her knee and Esme wore the same. Rose wore a similar outfit to Alice's except her shorts were more like the Lycra ones that beach volleyball players wear and her top was a tight racer back vest that came to just above her navel. I was mortified by mine. I had the same shorts as Alice and the same top as Rose. I felt so on show but hey. At least now I was a vampire I was hot! I laughed to myself.

The boys came back into sight and we all let out a sigh, a very pleased sigh. What a sight they were. All had very short, old style soccer shorts and fitted tanks with Cullen Boys Soccer – since 1640 emblazoned on the front. Carlisle laughed at the reference to his and Esme's changes as the team names and then stared at the beauty that was his wife. All the men were gawping at us. This was going to be easy.

"OK, Cullen/Black mythical creature soccer rules. No using your power on anyone in the opposite team. Since we are fairly even with special abilities then I will allow you to use them as advantage to your own team. 2; No phasing – Jake! 3; Nothing that would cause severe injury, Carlisle is on holiday to; he does not need to be playing doctor just now." Carlisle gave Rosalie a thankful smile. "If you are sent off for any reason you must stay off but you can help your side with cheering and jeering etc. All clear, any questions?" Rose and Alice demanded from us.

"Yes master!" Emmett responded whilst Jasper was saluting at Alice. Those four were mad.

"Well, let the game begin!" The whistle was blown and the game began. I didn't realise how good that Jake was and Carlisle's team started to play to Jake's skill and Emmett's strength. Edward was telling them what each other were thinking, clever. They were using Emmett to make sure we couldn't get near Jake to take the ball. What he didn't bargain for was Nessie. She just ran up to Jake and gave him one of those I love you, come to bed with me smiles and he was distracted enough that Alice ran in and got the ball before he realised what Nessie was doing. Alice made a swift pass to me and it was in the back of the net before Jasper could get to it. 1-0 to the girls! The boys decided that if we were going to play that way then they would too. Off came the shirts and out came the dazzling. All of a sudden it was 1-1. Damn them.

"Well two can play that game Edward Cullen" I whispered to him as I strode past him. Jasper and Edward were the closest to each other so I walked over to Alice and gently pushed her to tell me about all the things she liked about Jaspers body. She went off like a whirlwind telling me about how she loved his chest and his arms and the way he looked just now that she would love to have them holding her, hands on her ass as, pinned against a wall. This was real tactics. I didn't do anything to Jasper but his power was leaking over to Edward and they were now fighting to urge to grab each other. Rose took her chance and hit the back of the next with a 2nd for us.

"I can't believe that you would do that Bella!" What if I had kissed him?" Edward stared at me in shock.

"Ah well, all my dreams can't come true at once" I giggled back at him before sashaying away.

He just stood there mouth open not able to say anything as everyone else buckled with laughter. Jasper was uneasy and shifted about until the game started again. There were only 3 minutes remaining and we were 2 -1 up. We just needed to hold onto it. Rose motioned that she would keep Emmett out of the way. She strode up to him where he was waiting on the edge of the box for the ball and stood directly in front of him blocking him from receiving the ball. As she did this she slowly pressed herself into him and followed his every move. He couldn't get the ball but was in no hurry to move with his wife pressing her ass into him. Esme went to get the ball from Carlisle but he was on top of this and was expecting her to play dirty. What he didn't expect was that she was pretty damn good and put in a fantastic sliding tackle which gently directed the ball to my feet. I ran as fast as I could and thumped a volley into the back of the net. Jaspers fingers grazed the ball but not enough to push it out-with the goals. 30 seconds later the final whistle when.

"And the girls win!!" We all jumped about with joy and couldn't wait to plan the next 24hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter four: 4 hours of 24 hours of bliss**

**B POV**

So it was exactly midnight. Our 24 hours started now. All of us knew that this meant that we were heading to bed now. Edward and I wandered slowly back to our room. He grabbed me into a bridal lift and carried me into the room. "Remember, thresholds are in my job description" I laughed at the reminder if the first night he had said that.

"So my Bella what shall we do tonight since you are in charge?" he purred into my ear.

I projected my shield and let him see. We were naked and kissing in the waterfall outside our room. The water was hitting his back and bouncing off as he leaned over me. My legs were wrapped around his waist and he was holding me up at the base of my back.

He grabbed me and off we were, flying out of our window. "Your wish is my command Love."

**A POV**

We were sitting in our room when a vision took over me. "Damn!" I can't believe it.

"What is it baby?" Jasper was next to me in 100th of a second.

"Oh nothing. Just a vision I got of Bella and Edward, they have stole the place I wanted to take you to tonight."

"Well tell me where it was and I will see if I can come up with something better" Jasper curled his arms around me and listened intently as I explained what I wanted. His expression changed into a huge smile as he grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. "I don't want that when I can give you something better ma'am!" His southern drawl came out along with a sexy soldier outfit of mine.

"Will this cheer you up my love? I know how much you love playing soldiers with me" as he winked down at me.

Another vision clouded my eyes and I smiled. "Yes, I have a feeling that this will cheer me right up baby."

**Rose POV**

"OK monkey man. Get up and follow me!" I demanded as firmly as I could.

"What's with all the dominance babe?" Emmett asked looking confused

"This is my time to make the demands. Its officially after midnight and I demand that you follow me right now!"

We ran until we were out on the beach and I stopped and pulled him into the water with me. The sea water lapped around us as we kissed and caressed each other. Emmett was the only person I ever let my guard down with and let see the soft Rosalie as I liked to call her but tonight I felt like Bad Rose as I pulled him under the water until we were both completely submerged and lying on the bottom of the ocean.

I gave him that look that told him exactly how I wanted this night to go and he gave the most dangerous smile in the world. I just couldn't resist him. We are so lucky that we don't need air, this will make it all the more fun.

**Renesmee POV**

Jake and I were lying watching S.W.A.T. I loved that film, all the guns and action. Amazing! Jake started to kiss my neck and pull me in closer. The heat of his kisses comparing to the coldness of my body was setting me on fire. "Can we go somewhere babes? Somewhere away from the house for a while? I think that we should relax" he winked at me and blew me away with a smouldering smile that would have made anyone want him, well maybe not Aunt Rose.

"Why not here baby?" I asked innocently, playing dumb as if I didn't know why

"Well your mum and dad might hear and I like having me limbs attached to my body" he looked nervous

"Well since I can hear that they are doing the same to each other as you want to be doing to me, Which sickens me, I know they won't hear and quite frankly I don't have enough time to go away anywhere. I want you here, now and hard! I don't care who hears" I jump up and straddled him, smothering his hot skin with kisses as I trailed my way down his abs. Now this was going to be fun.

**Esme POV**

What a day. Those girls were going to be the death of their partners. Alice and Rose are just so feisty. I like that they know what they want but it scares me that they always seem to get it from Emmett and Jasper. Bella and Edward are perfect but sometimes I do think that Edward should give Bella more credit. He thinks she is sweet and loving and she is but she can be a handful with her pranks when she wants to be. Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee. She has grown up so quick but even after 15 years of being married to Jake she will insist on giving the poor boy a heart attack by teasing him too much. No wonder he worries about what Edward hears.

"Are you ok my love?" Carlisle's silky smooth voice carried onto the balcony I was sitting on.

"I am perfect darling. Just thinking about today and how good it is having everyone together again. You did very well at the game today. I'm impressed" I smirked at him

"So that's how you want to play Mrs Cullen. I can show you things I am much better at that soccer. In fact they would make my soccer skills look disgraceful"

"Oh really, well maybe you can help me out then. I am going for a long hot shower. However I have been having the strangest feelings throughout my whole body when you touch my skin. It's like an electric charge running through me. Not painful at all but strange. I was thinking that I should get a qualified doctor to run some tests to see if I need a cure for it?"

"Well Mrs Cullen I'm sure that I can have a look for you, it might take some time and you may find some of them fairly invasive. Is that ok with you?" Carlisle whispered into my ear seductively as he carried me to the bathroom for some fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter five: 24 hours of bliss, the rest**

It was time to get up and slowly but surely all of us convened in the living room, all of us looking very happy and refreshed after last night.

"So did you have fun last night boys?" Alice chirped as she gave Jasper a hung cheeky smile.

A round of smiles and Emmett high fiving all of the men answered that question.

"I'm glad because here comes the bad bit of the bet you lost. To the beach everyone" Rosalie giggled as she marched us all to the beach."Now until midnight tonight you are all still under the control of us. You will do exactly as we say and when we say it. Any questions?" Emmett put his hand up but it was pulled back down by Edward after clearly hearing what Rosalie was thinking about that. "Good, so girls what's first?"

"Well I would like to see more skin please. Off with the top Carlisle!" Esme giggle.

We all stood there in absolute shock. This was so not the Esme that we all knew and loved. Where has this Esme been hiding! Carlisle just stood there aghast. "OK Esme, I am in utter shock that you would say that but Carlisle rules are rules. Off it comes" Alice chided him.

"Much better" Esme smiled to herself. "Now I want to relax on this lounger with my husband at my side. That ok girls?" We gave her some time just the two of them as we all made our way to the other side of the island.

"I want to play truth or dare. Everybody in?" Renesmee screeched. "I am!" Emmett bounded up to her.

"You don't get the choice today baby, but yes Im in." Rose reminded Emmett of how today was going to work.

"Everyone is going to play anyway so let's get on with it. Remember, nothing to rude. Some of us are blood relations now." Alice giggled to herself and Edward scowled at her thoughts.

"Me first. Truth or Dare babe?" Renesmee's voice had that little bit of an edge to it that meant that poor Jake was getting something bad!

"Dare!"

"OK. I dare you to sniff Aunt Rose for 1 !"

"You are one evil little beauty. You know that Rose hates the smell of me too. Its nearly as bad as Charlie's cooking!" Jake cringed at the dare but got on with it. "EEEEWWWWW!" Jake moaned as Rose looked pleased she repulsed him. Even after all this time the smell was still awful to each other but we just dealt with it.

"OK my turn now. Truth or dare Renesmee?" Emmett dived in, obviously with something in mind.

"Truth! I know your dares and I'm not getting in THAT much trouble while I'm on an island with my mom and dad"

"Mmmmm. I thought you would go dare. Well answer this. What's the worst thing you have done without telling your mom and dad? And remember I will get Uncle Jasper to tell me if you're lying and your dad will know the truth."

"Uncle Emmett. I have a mind reader for a father, an emotion reader for an uncle and a psychic for an aunt. It's kina hard not to tell them, HOWEVER...I did once sneak off to Jake's for the night when I was about 8 human years. We went down to the beach and fell asleep watching the tides at La Push. Mom knew about that and Dad doesn't know that I snuck out to a party about 5 years ago and got really drunk. Jake had to come and get me and take me to La Push so that Aunt Alice couldn't see and Dad was out of earshot. There"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I can't believe you don't tell me these things. I can appreciate fun as well as your mother can. I can't believe the alcohol thing though. You must have got through so much to be that drunk! I am so annoyed I did not know about these things!" Edward was venting and certainly not seeming like he was fun.

"Dad. You would have thought I was 'sleeping' with Jake and went mad and actually my body's tolerance for alcohol is very high. It took me 9 bottles of vodka to get that drunk!" A chime like laugh escaped her lips as Edward just looked at her in shock.

"Anyway – truth or dare Bells?"

"Truth Jake. I'm worried about dare with the time you have spent with Emmett."

"OK. What's the one thing that you have never told anyone? Until today obviously"

"Man Jake. Why!? That sucks. Ok here goes. This is going to sound so ridiculous. I know I'm a vampire but even though I love the smell and taste of blood the sight still makes me feel like fainting" I blurted out embarrassed.

"WHAT! You are a vampire who can't stand the sight of blood? Bella you are so strange. As a human you were strange, you didn't freak with the vamp and wolf stuff but now you are a vampire who drinks blood and cant faint but who feels like fainting at the sight of it. Freaky Bella." Emmett laughed at the irony

"And you didn't tell me this either. What is with my family? Shouldn't I know these things?" Edward was going into a huff.

"Well Edward let's see, how do you think I would have phrased it. Hey babes, can we go hunting but please don't spill the blood because it makes me feel like fainting. I think you might have laughed." I laughed at the irony of my own revelation now.

"I thought you would have got over that by now. I do however remember spending a whole afternoon with you because you fainted at the 1 drop blood samples being handed out in Biology. That was fun but I do admit to maybe dazzling you into not going back to class." Edward smiled at me making me go weak with thoughts of those days.

"BLEURGH! Enough of this sickly sweet stuff people! Let's get on. Jasper, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare please Emmett. I can take whatever you have planned!" Jasper expressed confidently

"Game on. OK Major Whitlock. I dare you to sit in the centre of us and not move or say anything."

"That's it? It can't be; what's the catch?" Jasper seemed confused by this so called dare.

"Edward, would you be so kind and let Renesmee know the plan. When you have done so Renesmee please go round everyone and inform them of this silently – and Alice I know what you're going to say but this is truth or dare. No harm will come to anyone." Alice just hummed to herself and seemed slightly annoyed. It couldn't be anything to crazy otherwise she would have stopped him.

So Jasper was sitting in the centre whilst we made a circle around him. All of us were going to display an emotion, both extreme negative and positive and see how long it would take for Jasper to let one of them get to him.

I was going to be love, Alice lust, Edward pain, Emmett anger, Rose happiness, Renesmee relief and Jake lack of confidence. All of them related to us in some way so we could channel them easier.

Emmett started laughing before it got serious. We were all concentrating really hard and could see Jasper becoming more and more uneasy. All of a sudden he grabbed Alice and took off towards the house whilst she giggled the whole way. She was channelling lust to him after all, that; must have been the strongest.

"Well no wonder she wasn't annoyed at me. Look where they disappeared to." Emmett sighed after realising Alice's plan all along.

We kept playing until Alice and Jasper returned. Jasper looking fairly pleased with himself and much better than the last time we saw him.

"Woop Woop! You rock Whitlock!" Emmett taunted as they walked over to us still sitting on the beach

"Yes I do Emmett and thank you for the compliment but I have already been told this recently" He smiled and held Alice's hand tighter.

"So what now guys?" Renesmee asked sounding bored.

"How's about an all you can eat international buffet?" Emmett smirked

A round of applause sparked up for him suggestion as we all ran into the woods in search of sum exotic dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Six: Eating Out and a little drunk Edward?**

**B POV**

Jake threw a pair of shorts into a tree on the way past and phased as we darted in the woods. Most of us had only eaten anything that was native to America or Britain, Nothing exciting in the least. Maybe we would find something exciting here.

"Have you noticed how many bats there are!? They're freakin' everywhere." Jake exclaimed "Maybe this was Carlisle's idea of irony for choosing this place for Fang Island." He started a wolfy chuckle and we all had a chuckle except Rose who gave her trademark growl after Edward had explained what Jake was thinking.

The first thing we noticed was a pack of serval wild cats. To me they looked at bit like leopards and smelled good, must be carnivorous at least; but definitely different to our normal diet. We all let out Vampire and Wolf instincts kick in and started to surround the pack slowly and silently.

Everyone let go of their reservations hunted. Eventually we were full and headed back to the house.

I found it fascinating the differences of everyone hunting. It really was strange watching everyone hunt and let their instincts kick in. We were all so different. Emmett and Jake wanted to animal to fight; they enjoyed the fight back just as much as the meal. Emmett had taunted the poor animal into thinking that it could fight back before knocking it out cold with one final swipe to the head before draining it dry. Jake had the advantage here as he stood 5 feet taller than the serval growling into its face. He loved the hunt just as much as Emmett; the angrier, the bigger, the better was their motto. Since Renesmee was born Emmett and Jake had actually grown fairly close. They were very similar, both men's men. Edward and Alice were so graceful. Their prey was captured and down in one flowing motion that I would never be able to do. They made it look so easy and they were finished without as much as a hair out of place or a drip of blood anywhere, they just glided back over to us as if it was so easy to be that slick. Rosalie and Renesmee were so different again. Renesmee always pounced and broke the animal's neck before feeding, she hated the thought that the animal was still alive whilst she fed and this was her way of doing that. She hated human food more so to her that was the best compromise, where as Rosalie was the stalker who pounced at the last minute and fed whilst the animal was still in shock. I suppose that Rosalie in a way felt much the same as Renesmee in an ethical sense. She loved her life but hated what she was so making it quick and painless she was giving the best ending she could give the creature. I don't really know where I would fit in.

It was fun having something different for a change. Scotland doesn't have many carnivores so eating hasn't been so fun lately.

"I know what we should do tonight! We should have a proper beach party!" Alice practically screamed from behind me.

We all agreed and set to work setting it up for Carlisle and Esme returning from the other side of the island.

It was turning into a vampire luau. Before long we had a gazebo up with loads of alcohol _(Author Note: let's pretend that they can drink for a change. It's not often I change the rules but this could be fun)_ and huge cushions for everyone to relax on underneath. There was a limbo bar set up for everyone to try later and that would be fun watching Emmett try that.

From where we set up we would all be able to see the sun setting over nothing but ocean later on. What a way that would be to end the night.

Alice had made Jasper make 10 glasses for the drinks out of coconuts and each had a Cullen crest carved out of the front except Jake's who had a Quileute crest. There Alice had send Renesmee and Jake to the mainland to pick up flowers that she had used to decorate the gazebo and Rosalie had arranged outfits for all the girls to wear.

Set up prepared we went up to Rose and Emmett's room to find out what we were wearing. By now I have learned that the best way to get on in the Cullen family when it comes to clothes is just to agree and that is what I was going to do. Each of us had a different coloured grass skirt and a bikini top to match. Mine is blue so I suppose that at least Il get my way from Edward later but I would much rather just some sweats and a vest. That would definitely not happen.

Esme and Carlisle had got back and were excited about tonight. I saw them both go to get changed and was hoping that tonight would be as good as I planned. A few drinks, relaxing with our partners and some fun with the family. I'm sure it would be.

"Renesmee sweetheart hurry up! Everyone else is on the beach already!" I shouted to her

"Coming Mom!" she yelled as she flitted out of her room. He little gold grass skirt and bikini looked beautiful on her with her long curly dark hair and eyes she looked wonderful.

"Ready?" "Yes darling, come on."

"As we walked to the beach we could see the boys sitting around with the next to them. Edward had a guitar that he was playing whilst everyone was laughing and joking. Edward looked so amazing. My very own Greek God! I am so lucky.

As we all relaxed, all sitting cuddled into our respective partners and very drunk, more drink in hand when Emmett's deep voice broke the relaxing silence. "So who is up for a drinking game then?" he questioned with a wicked grin on his face.

When Alice squeeled we knew we would have to play anyway so we moved into a circle and got the shot glasses out.

"OK ladies and gents. This game is called 'Never have I'. You must drink a shot if you have done the things that are announced. As I was prepared for this possible outcome I have made up cards with the questions on them. We will each take turns at reading them out. The first will be a test to make sure that we are all telling the truth. Please all let's bear in mind that we are all adults and this will be fun if you relax; Nessie why don't you read the first one"

"Ok. Never have I driven a car"

We all drank a shot to that. "OK babes, your next" Nessie purred at Jake. No wonder he was scared of thinking something in front of Edward. I projected my shield over Edward to help. It didn't take much effort now after years of practice.

"OoooKay. Never have I, aw man this is embarrassing in front of your in-laws, has sex outside" Jake cringed

We all drank another shot. "Esme Cullen! I would never have guessed." Emmett mock scolded. "Well it can be hard to get time in the house with 6 other vampires, a half vampire and a shape-shifter all trying to get their own alone time." Esme giggled as she leaned into Carlisle already a little tipsy. Alice, Rose and I laughed with her.

"Right, never have I used my vampire/wolf gifts or other gifts for sexual purposes" Edward asked. Again we all drank another shot. "What could you have used Jake!" a very drunk Rose asked. "Do I really have to tell you, that's gonna be super weird and Edward will kill me. He might be drunk but not that drunk!"

"Does Renesmee like it? If she does that's all that matters" Edward mumbled. We all sat in stunned silence. "Sorry Edward what did you say?" I couldn't believe what I had heard. "I said that as long as my girl is happy then I am. Jake is like a brother to me, a comrade in many senses."

We all started rolling about laughing as Edward just looked confused at us. That was the last thing that we had expected him to say.

"Well then Jake, Ness?" Rose pushed

"Well without details the hot to cold difference can be fun and the wolfy stamina helps." Jake stuttered out. "And it helps that I can show what I want whenever we are, erm, together" Nessie splurted out. "I hate this!" she moaned as she tucked her head under Jakes arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Cullen Family Holiday - Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: All owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Chapter Seven: Going Home**

**B POV**

It was finally time to go home. We were all a little worse for wear and had spent most of last night either sleeping the alcohol off (Jake and Nessie) or hunting to help get rid of the intoxication. It was just really funny watching Carlisle, Esme and Edward drunk. They always seem so composed and that was even a first for me to see that.

"Bella sweetheart, the boats ready, Time to head." Edward crooned at me.

We had packed up and we both just taking one last look at the beauty of the island before heading. This was a holiday I would never forget.

I had my family, friends and all the love in the world. Nothing could ruin this.

I have everything I could ever want and even more on top of that.

Finally I feel like Jasper won't have to tell me that I am worth it, I'm finally able to enjoy what I have and feel worth it.

* * *

**Sorry about such a short last chapter. Bit of a block. **

**Please Comment and Review - I would really appreciate it. **


End file.
